Wire bond inductors are commonly used as a connection to package leads and as a part of matching networks for RF/MW (: Radio Frequency/Millimeter-Wave) high power amplifiers. A self-inductance of a wire bond (or array of wire bonds) is a function of height and shape of the wires, so by varying the height and/or shape during wire bonding, the self-inductance can be controlled. However, high quality factor Q of these wires is a function of used metal for example aluminium and in some cases extra losses are beneficial for overall performance of power amplifier.
In multistage power amplifiers and also in integrated circuits, there is essential trade-off between stability and gain. An optimum is often found by introducing variation into sensitive components such as inductors, during design phase or by trimming/design modifications, which may be expensive and time consuming. So there is still a need for improving the performance of electronic circuits by way of optimizing the Q factor of wire bonds which is more flexible.